Of Foxes, and Rebellions
by dragoncaller45
Summary: Fear, Numb, running. Those were the only things that she felt anymore. She didn't mind much however. And HE was hunting her, so she had reason to fear. but she would march on, with her siblings beside her. Yandere! Cheater! Sasuke x Running! Broken! Naruko, Minor! Non-Con! OroNaru


' _The saddest thing about betrayal is, it never comes from your enemies.'_

~Anonomus

Honestly, nothing much surprised Naruko Uzumaki anymore. Having seen more than most twenty-somethings would see in their lives, she was able to claim having seen much worse at fifteen. Falling in love with an up-and-coming Sith lord will do that to a person. Not to mention when that sith…

 _Pink_

 _Onyx_

 _Sweat_

 _Slapping flesh_

 _Moans and grunts_

 _A room torn apart_

 _Just like-_

But that was behind her, now she lived as a simple trader, flying from planet to planet on her freighter, carrying the cargo as she was paid to, not really caring what– _or who_ –it was. She might've a couple of years ago. But now all she felt was a numbness, and a _fear_. For she'd heard it, within the recesses of her mind…

 _Onyx_

 _Shouts_

 _Running_

 _A corridor flashing by_

 _Fear_

Just after she ran, she'd heard the scream, the scream scream screamscreamscreamscream echoing in her head, over, and over, and _over_ -

" _NOOOOO! THIS ISN'T THE END! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THIS ISN'T THE END OF US! YOU_ BELONG _TO ME! I...I fucked up bad with Sak-"_

Dwelling on a problem only made her act like a brooding Emo. And she'd had enough of just one of those in her life. Now she was on her way to the planet of Yavin-4 to deliver this bout of tibanna gas and laser coolant to the Rebel forces, more power to em for trying to bring down _him._

 _Yellow, slitted eyes_

 _Long, onyx hair_

 _Unnaturally white_

 _Long, wet, slimy_

" _No, not there!"_

And she could happily only ask half her lowest price because of it. Well, not happily. Hmm, something in the air felt so...familiar. But she hadn't felt this since she was a little girl, back home, and it only appeared when she was around-

"Naruko?!"

-Luke?!

 **Continued**

"What are you doing here?!"

"Luke...you're...you joined the rebellion?"

"Well, yeah! Turns out I'm force sensitive!"

"That makes sense."

"Really?"

"Do you...not remember when Old man Owen had us lift those heavy boxes, and that you made them float for us?"

"Oh... _oh!_ How didn't I get that?!"

"No offense buddy, but you always were a bit of a stupid brat."

"Don't call me a brat! You're only two years older than I am!"

"Maybe, but I'm your older sister, I can call you whatever I want~"

"Grr-hey, wait a minute. Didn't you get a job working on some big project for the Empire due to your...abilities." The entire base around them froze at 'Empire.' And stared, some fingering their weapons...or they were until Naruko slammed a fist into Luke's head.

"You idiot! I did help with that but that isn't the reason I went! However, that reason is no longer holding me, so here I am, free as a desertfox, working as pilot trade-" a loud bang sounded.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I swear to GOD Deidara, if I come in there and you've blown something else up, I'm gonna make that Rancor hunt look like a birthday party!" Naruko screamed, her hair floating in nine, long, tail-like appendages.

"Troublesome brat, it was only Deva again, boss! He lost his grip on a stabilizing rod." Naruko's hair fell, and the murderous intent fell with it.

"Oh that poor Protocol droid, I can't believe Deidara makes him hold those slick objects for him, he knows that Deva has less grip than normal." she said.

"You shouldn't make him do these things Senpai. It makes him insecure."

"Zip it you annoying swirl-face!"

"N-Now now you t-two, that's e-enough. **Shut the fuck up!"** "

"YOU IDIOT! Naruko _told_ you those things were slippery!"

"Shut up Fish-face!"

"Make me, bomb-brain!"

"Do not antagonize them, Kisame…"

"But the hot fox bitch told ya you dumb shit!"

"Hidan, I will cut your head off."

"Fuck you old man!"

"Only him or Naruko can stop this now, Kisame, any idea where Nagato is?"

"Sorry Itachi, but it sounds like him and Konan are trying for a brat again."

"I see."

"Ugh, thats fucking nasty, i don't know how Konan can like that scrawny tech-headed shit. Much less have sex with his bitchass."

"I wonder if they only want a kid because Naruko brought that brat on board…"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET YOURSELVES AND THE CARGO THE HELL OUT HERE!" Naruko finally screamed-Luke had been edging away from her and her growing rage-with her hair once more in its terrifying locks.

""Y-Yes ma'am!"" They all shouted, and the cargo ramp to her ship finally opened the rest of the way, revealing eight men (And one droid) in matching black cloaks with a single red cloud on the front...and other than those cloaks, they were the most rag-tag, 'what in the flying fuck' lookin group the rebels had ever seen.

"I've got the coolant cells." The blond almost female looking one said with a pep in his step and a large crate he was carrying with apparent ease.

"Not all of them, brat." The smaller red-headed one stated, carrying a bigger box without expression.

"Itachi and I have the Tibana gas." Said a large, blue man, with a sword whom looked like a shark. Indeed carrying a large tanker of Tibana gas.

"He took most of it." Stated a _very_ handsome man, whom carried two, much smaller canisters under his arms.

"Hidan, let's get the payment." Stated the second tallest man, who wore a face mask, and had green eyes with red scalera.

"Always the money with you, you old bastard." Said the man with the silver hair, and odd tri-bladed scythe on his back.

"Tobi is a good boy, and helping Zetsu-San carry those illegal weapons!" yelled the man with a swirl-shaped, _orange_ , mask. Who had a very childlike mannerism.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy, but maybe he shouldn't talk about illegal weapons so openly. **Zip it brat, you're giving all of us a headache!"** Stated the odd man(Men?) whom were split down the middle, one side white, one black, and had a large venus flytrap-like growth around his head. Said...thing was indeed carrying an armful or two of blasters and spare parts alongside the orange masked...child-but-not.

"Finally, took you all long enough."

"Apologies Ma'am."

"Sorry Doll."

"Sorry firework."

"Sorry kitten."

"Sorry, hot fox-bitch."

"Sorry, priceless."

"Sorry Nee-Chan~"

"Sorry Ma'am. **We'll be sorry if we get a kiss.** Kuro! **Don't ruin this Shuro!"**

"Zetsu…just deliver the cargo."

" **Y** e **s** m **a** 'a **m."**

"Good, now. Akatsuki, do your work!"

 **-To be continued-**


End file.
